


【授翻】Dear Soldier/ 亲爱的士兵先生

by DrawTheMountains



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding over a love of literature, Charles has a Masters Degree in fixing Erik Lehnsherr, Charles is a Teacher, Erik has a lot of issues, Erik is a soldier, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not so subtle references to canon, PTSD, Powerless AU, Soldier AU, The world has not been kind to Erik Lehnsherr and neither have I, They are the most adorable pen pals, Vietnam War, there will be angst and fluff and everything in between
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawTheMountains/pseuds/DrawTheMountains
Summary: “亲爱的士兵先生，我祈祷这个包裹能平安地到你手上。组织单位给了我们一个关于你们可能会需要的小东西的清单，但是我觉得一个远离家乡的征人可能除了肥皂或长筒袜之外更需要一些别的。”当Charles的学校决定寄关怀包裹给越战士兵时，他选择附上了一封信和一些带着个人偏好的小慰问品。而Erik上士收到这个包裹后，它将激发一段同时改变双方的关系。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983450) by [Lindstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindstrom/pseuds/Lindstrom), [ToriTC198](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriTC198/pseuds/ToriTC198). 



> 原作者：这实际上是一串角色扮演式更贴，是我在Tumblr上和可爱的ask-professorx一起接力完成的。他们很好，允许我把这些更贴写成一篇文章po出来，因为我爱这个故事。  
> Charles是他们写的，Erik是我写的。Tumblr上我是 actually-i-prefer-Magneto.
> 
>  
> 
> 译者：原作真的很棒呜呜呜请你们一定要去看然后点个kudos！同时这篇翻译也在随缘和微博上不同步更新……

他无法在雨中获得安慰。考虑到他对那份暴雨冲刷所营造出的安宁平和的喜爱，这真是一件令人不安的怪事。透过玻璃窗，他在舒适的小教室里目不转睛地盯着雨帘交织成的空隙，思绪早已飞出九霄云外。胖乎乎的，喜悦的雨珠互相追逐着从无格玻璃窗上滚下，丝毫不在意那个年轻人的烦恼。如果能理解，它们也应该会给予他更多的同情吧。  
Charles这两个小时中的大部分时间都在定这个位置上，而孩子们早已在向他道过别后雀跃地离开了。他的脑子里混混沌沌，翻滚着的全是零零散散的单词，压根儿没有一个完整的句子。乍一看，这个任务足够简单。他的学生已经有条不紊地收集完了食物，洗漱品，和一些他们能搜刮到的奇怪小玩意儿，准备寄给驻扎境外的英勇士兵。另外，每人都附上了一封短信。真是一石二鸟的聪明做法，要是他也会这么做。毕竟孩子们一直都在练习书法。  
像每一个好老师会做的那样，Charles爽快地应他那些热情洋溢的学生们的邀请，参与了一个全校范围的计划。一点儿慈善心打动了他。所以，他抱着崇高圣洁的心情把一小盒子整齐的物品和一些小零碎打了个包，里面包括了一套旅行国际象棋。他坚信会有人喜欢这项娱乐的，就像他一样。就这样，万事俱备，只差完成最后一项也是最艰巨的一项任务：写一封信。  
这辈子，年轻的教师在心里暗暗坚定着这个念头，他再不会碰上比这更难为人的挑战了。他该写什么，就这样贸然地，给一位罔顾一切为国家效力的士兵？Charles该死的不知道。他的生活，尽管远不及完美，但也不能算不适。他有什么权利去给一位前线上奋战的男兵或女兵加油打气？这样做，最好的结果也只不过这封信看起来绵软无力，而最糟糕的情况是它冒犯到了他人。  
他曾认为写信这事实在没什么用处，但现在看来这堪堪有点儿用。这位不详其名、未知其貌的士兵值得他为之努力一下，而除此之外也别无他法。再加上既然他的学生能做到，那他至少也应该尽力去试试。无助地瞥了一眼钟后，Charles下定了决心。如果一会儿之后他还不出现，妹妹会给他打电话。而他实在不想告诉她，他付出了多大的努力，只为了写一封潦草的、只有一页的信。Raven会因此嘲笑他一辈子的。他饱受煎熬地长叹一声后用牙齿咬住下唇，终于开始动笔了。

_2月8日，1960年_  
亲爱的士兵先生，  
我祈祷这个包裹能平安地到你手上。机构给了我们一个关于你们可能会需要的小东西的清单，但是我觉得一个远离家乡的征人可能除了肥皂或长筒袜之外更需要一些别的。我真希望你喜欢国际象棋！如果你不喜欢，那你们队伍中也应该有它的爱好者吧。就小说而言，如果你不喜欢幻想文学，那么我会感到非常遗憾。但若你不是T.H.White的粉，恐怕我们无法成为朋友。  
不瞒你说，怎么写这封信真的让我绞尽脑汁。阅读素昧平生者的怜悯之词一定很不舒服吧，我觉得它本质上只会让人倍加孤寂。尽管我绝不想失礼地怜悯你，但心中却因你的背井离乡而痛苦不已，而你深爱着的人们正祈盼着你的凯旋。我理解你蚀骨的孤独，即使我们萍水相逢。  
我得为这封信的失礼致歉。给一位陌生人写信是一件古怪的事，正如收到一封陌生人的来信。为了使这封信更加有人情味儿一点，我猜我可以给你透露一点个人信息。我叫Charles，是纽约的一名小学教员。我和妹妹住在一间小公寓套房里。我最喜欢蓝颜色。我喜欢老电影和一切带草莓的食物。我还对科幻作品异常地有兴趣。瞧，我们现在就不算是完全陌生的人啦。  
我由衷地感谢您，亲爱的士兵先生。我无法想象您是如何面对那战火纷飞的险境。我将永远敬佩您。我承认自己将永会是和平的拥趸，但这并不能冲淡我对您的崇敬。这意味着我将永远站在您的身后，即使形单影只。再谢你的英勇。  
祝您万事胜意，  
Charles


	2. Chapter 2

季雨林里过饱和水蒸气带来的湿热压迫感让Erik感到窒息。他的肺在呼吸间呛入了比氧气更多的水雾。汗珠无时不刻地滴落在地上，恼人的小虫子冷不丁地在他和部下们咸咸的皮肤上叮一口。  
早在来这里之前，Erik就被警告过。他被千叮万嘱过这地儿可是个人间炼狱。可命令毕竟是命令，不管怎样他都不可以当逃兵。Erik不信那些传言——哪个地方会有他们说的那么糟？  
他在水汽氤氲的沼泽地里得到了答案，而这里将成为他暂时的家园。每周都有新兵乘船渡来，替换下被装在尸体袋里等着回乡的无名烈士们。Erik几乎没有时间去了解他们的名字，除非他们能活过一个月。但能做到的人很少。  
即使恶劣如斯，对Erik来说这地方作为“地狱”来说还不够格儿。真正的地狱是回家。真正的地狱是休假回家却发现你的妻子已经收拾好了行李准备离开。真正的地狱是她用麻木冷漠的声音通知他：Anya死了，就在他远征的时候。真正的地狱是他的人生就此分崩离析，过往的欢乐在地上摔得粉碎，但Magda并没有像从前那样帮他治愈创伤，而是选择义无反顾地夺门而出。  
这片沼泽，这块笼罩着无穷精神折磨和无尽杀机的死地，根本比不上那所空空荡荡的宅子。而那里曾经也充满过欢声笑语，他的女儿咯咯笑着和他追逐打闹。  
Erik活动了一下他的肩膀，努力使愈发僵硬的肌肉放松下来。“行军床”和“舒适”两个词简直是云泥之别，这几个月来他的肌肉已经被它折磨得近乎扭曲。总有一天他会放弃对床的奢望选择席地而睡的。  
一束光穿透了帐篷的帆布突然射进来。Erik一瞬间坐起，紧握着军刺，眼中闪过警觉。当认出昏暗中那张污迹纵横的脸时，他才放松下来，压低了刀锋。来者是一个一周半前来的二等兵。  
“您的邮件，上士。”年轻人说完后快速敬了一个略有疲意的礼，同时用另一只手递上一个小盒子。Erik怀疑，这个有些特别的小兵能活得略久一些。  
他放下军刺伸手接过小盒子。点头打发走了那个年轻人，Erik盯着他直到他的背影溶进了夜色中才将注意力集中到手里的包裹上。他拆开包裹，草草看了几眼信件后对着那些来自雨林外千里之遥的漂亮话嗤笑一声。不过，当他轻抚着包裹里的物件时，一丝微笑无法遏制地浸润上了他的脸庞。  
这不是来这里后Erik收到的第一个“关怀包裹”，却是头一个让他想回应的。Charles的文字看起来比之前那些只会扎心的蠢话更诚恳，礼物也比之前的更合他的意。正好闲来无事，Erik便将一支钢笔和一张纸拖到一个翻过来权当桌子的木箱上来。

_3月2日 1960年  
亲爱的Charles：  
我必须承认你的礼物足以称得上惊喜，以至于让我感到有必要以个人名义回复你。实际上，我们批量生产了只签过名并印刷了简短谢语的感谢信。但承蒙您对礼物礼物的费心，我特别在此表达谢意。  
国际象棋是我曾爱玩的游戏，但我怀疑没有部下会玩。说不定下周会有新兵愿意接受这项令人愉快的游戏。在那之前，我就看看你寄来的书聊以度日吧。我得抱怨一句你的选择，因为不巧我之前已经读过至少一打的次数了。但我的那本正在世界的另一端呢，所以我仍然得感谢你让我在这里也能读到它。  
无需为我远离家乡而痛苦。我无亲无故，甚至连这里都比那幢房子更像家。虽然这里绝非善地，但我决不怀念来这儿之前待的地方。  
我猜先自我介绍一下比较礼貌？Erik Lehnsherr上士。我理应再多说点什么，至少和你的信息一一对应。但我实在是回忆不起来什么东西了。  
我不想用自己的琐事来烦扰你，但我想知道更多关于你的事情。是什么促使你投身教育？你说你喜欢科幻，我得弄清楚你指的是小说还是电影。我自己是两者都喜欢，但电影对文学人物的改编定型往往让我感觉落了窠臼。  
我的喋喋不休恐怕已经使你感到厌烦了吧？当然，只是打个比方。实在没有多少欢乐愿意在这个地方久留。我必须为这张糟糕的信纸道歉，因为这里的气候让一切变得脏乱潮湿。我已经发现了它边缘上的泥土，但我肯定当它离开这里 时会沾上更多。  
非常真诚地感谢你的礼物  
上士 E . Lehnsherr_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者备注：超级感谢我的协作者askprofessorx塑造出了这个棒极了的Charles！

事后再想想，真是傻透了。Charles竟用超过了一个小时来撰写、阅读并检查一封极有可能草草扫过一眼后便被弃之不顾的信。Raven果然在他署上名后不久打来了电话，然后就像她一贯那样”极为亲切“地用这事无情嘲笑了他三个星期。即便如此，他也不后悔寄出这封信。就算是毫无意义的，那也值得他骄傲——至少他确确实实“ **完成** ”了某件事。这足以让Sharon收回她的冷嘲热讽。  


 

而说实话，从第二天把信投进体育馆的箱子里后他就没再多考虑它的去向。跟在包裹们后面出发的那队意志坚定的八年级学生几乎占据了他全部的心神。当然，也有那么几个瞬间，往往是在拂晓朦胧时，他会在孤独中想起那个收信的士兵。他……或她是否也会像他那样，偶尔能想起Charles？不，不可能吧。  


 

一个多月过去了，日子被连串的烦恼和宽慰交织得满满当当。而他的世界仍然在正常运转着，一如既往，也不会为那士兵的生活这种琐碎小事而放慢速度。一名士兵必须坚守战线，正如一位教师必须教书育人，直到归于永眠。  
他几乎忘却了那封信，任其被客厅茶几上日益增多的垃圾邮件淹没——不论是他还是Raven都不那么在乎整洁。就这样，直到有一天他被那个特别的信封吸引住了。Xavier家的孩子可不习惯收到那样一封覆着污泥的信。他震悚地瞪大了双眼，一种异样的负罪感攫住了他的心。因为他看清了寄信人的名字：E.Lehnsherr 上士。  


 

所以不管怎样他的信都被读过了！他甚至还写了回信！Charles几乎难以控制内心的狂喜冲进了自己的房间，把Raven关于他没有关门的气愤喊叫留在身后。这时谁还会管什么入室窃贼？！他收到了稀罕的、来自境外的回信！如果说他的生活一直缺乏激情，那么现在显然不是了。  


 

Charles用一扇厚重的橡木门隔绝了他和外面。他会和Raven道歉的（但要等一会儿）。他把床上的东西清走后舒舒服服地窝在窗边的小角落里——当初选择这套小公寓时，他还为这犹豫过呢。一切安定下来后，他的心里突然冒出了一点奇怪的恐惧。  


 

信里会写什么呢？那位士兵会不高兴吗？抑或他希望Charles能再给他寄一些别的东西？自己值得那位士兵的回信吗？不管怎样，里面一定是那位Charles甚至没有花过五分钟去挂念的士兵的肺腑之言。Charles一边埋怨自己是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，一边慎重地打开信封。虽然很害怕，但他更不能扔下这封烫手的信——如果做个胆小鬼，他就只能在无知中活一辈子。  


 

他读了一遍，又翻过来再读一遍，纸被捏得泛起了皱纹。他揣着一丝古怪的紧张感咧嘴笑了笑。这位Lehnsherr上士，不论他是谁，感觉像是世界上最棒的家伙。待如鲠在喉的感觉过去，Charles小步疾跑到了书房，把桌上的东西拂到一边去寻找他的文具。他等会儿会再整理一遍的（只是可能），而现在他的第一要务是给对方写一封回信。

 

_3月24日 1960年  
_

_Erik Lehnsherr上士：_

__

 

如果说你的回信“出乎我的意料”，那一定是本世纪最保守的说法了！我根本不相信我东拉西扯的信能被人读，更别提被回复了！我必须说，这是个真正的惊喜。而如果说还有什么让我意外的，那就是你是个有思想的同志。这是个极度稀缺的品质。我猜。  


 

我非常高兴那个包裹能让你满意。我其实并不确定我的自作主张会有人领情，但我做事总有那么一点儿出格。你说你喜欢国际象棋，这让我更有成就感。你真是我的知音！这是个“国王的游戏”，如果我没记错。愿你能找到一位棋友。我很抱歉寄错了书，但这意味着我们可以成为朋友啦。我会再精心挑选一些书和这封信一起给你寄过去。希望你没读过Tolkin！  


 

如果说在你陈情后我的心痛更加深重了，你会觉得我很失礼吗，上士？你遭遇的一切都无从获得慰藉，这真的非常残酷。我也曾有过一段很长的时间无家可归。所幸我和妹妹努力脱离了窘境并辟出了一片新的天地。我希望这事能给你一些温暖。我极为坚信，坚信你也可以做到。  


 

如果觉得我过于唠叨，请原谅我吧。我无法想象为什么一名身居要位的军官愿意去了解一个教师的乏味生活。不论如何，这都让我受宠若惊。对于世人来说这很奇怪，实在是太奇怪，为什么我会追求这样一种生活。你瞧，他们都觉得我应该跟着继父的事业。他致力于科学，就像他的父亲。实际上我对这个领域毫无兴趣，只想做自己喜欢的。我拿到了哈佛和牛津的生物与遗传学学位，但仍不够。  
坦率地为他人服务让我感觉更加充实。而又有什么是比未来更合适的赌注？我的母亲，上帝保佑她那颗冷酷的心，在听到我自甘堕落成为一名教师之后几乎断绝了与我的一切来往。但我不后悔。听起来可能有点矫情，那些孩子就是我的全世界。我绝不会因为追名逐利而放弃教育事业。这是不是很蠢？  


 

你对科幻作品的看法与我不谋而合。对，不是说我对漂亮的电影一点也不欣赏，而是小说营造出的意境永远是无可媲美的。阅读常常能使我保持理智。联系你现在的情况，这些似乎有点虚无缥缈，但我得说真心话，书籍如一道绝处逢生的光，没有它们，世界将会被黑暗的迷雾充斥。  


 

天啊，看我唠唠叨叨了这么多。竟然你读到这里了，那我我真得夸你一句。实在抱歉，我亲爱的妹妹总说我喜欢自言自语，恐怕我也把它带进文字里了。我愿这封信能到达一个身心完整的你的手里，然后再让小说带你亲临我曾流连忘返的精神乐园。  


 

祝你平安，  


 

Charles.  


 

P.S：我觉得我无法理解你生活中的“无聊”。想必就算是上士也会有爱吃的东西吧？

  



	4. Chapter 4

说实话，Erik更希望能在寄出那封信后立即忘掉它，只作为无休止战火中的调剂。这个愿望看起来不错，但事实往往和它相悖。每当夜晚Erik伸手拿过早已在闲暇时重温了无数遍的《永恒之王》，他都会回想起是谁寄过来了这本书。那个人的形象通过这封短信逐渐鲜活立体，甚至更胜于他手下那些流水般来去的面孔。

他认识了几个二等兵。他们有的仍在坚守阵地，有的却已被渡了回去。Erik更喜欢Darwin，他总能迅速适应新的环境，机敏，就算是在最险恶的时刻也能保持幽默感。即使当Erik把被鲜血浸得滑溜溜的手压在他被弹片割出的创口上，Darwin依旧在咽下最后一口气前说了一个干巴巴的笑话。

Janos曾是个很棒的小伙子。他是Erik初任指挥官时被分到的新兵之一。现在他已经回到了家乡，代价是一条腿和全部的欢笑。Azazel在一场伏击战中被霰弹击倒；Sebastian被一名看起来纯洁无辜却身藏炸弹的女人谋害了；Peter在Erik喊出警告前被一刀捅进了肋骨间……

Erik不愿再和他们有什么联系了。现实让曾经懵懂的他们饱尝痛苦的滋味。当他们聊起不日将离开这里时，Erik总无法将这些罹难者同他们往昔的言笑晏晏联系起来。他们所受的每一击都在他的骨子里留下一阵散不去的余震，正如他渴望当初能来得及替他们负伤。他孑然一身了无牵挂却苟活于世，而那些年轻人却再也无法回到爱人身边，这是一种比一死了之更浓酽的痛苦。

不，决不能再和他们有联系了。

Charles，尽管在遥遥千里之外，仍然十分安全，而且他们的关系和战争毫不相干。不仅仅对于他自己，更因为Charles生在杂乱与死亡之外。

除了渴望持续这种关系外，Erik对他是否能再收到回信打了个小小的问号。那人似乎只把那封信当作一次性的任务，甚至收到一封回信也可能无法动摇他的心神。所以在回信寄出一个半月后收到那个小包裹时，Erik惊喜得无以复加。他试图冷却自己突然爆发的期盼，告诫自己这包裹很可能是别的爱心人士寄来的。

他坐在乱糟糟的帐篷外边快速咽下权当食物的奇怪混合物边打开这个小盒子。当看到那再熟悉不过的斜体字时，他露出了微笑。Erik选择忽视躺在信下的那几本新书，此时此刻阅读Charles的信显然更重要。

Erik再一次感受到那些词句撩拨起的超现实冲击感，它们与这里格格不入。蚊子在皮肤上叮咬，汗水不断落入眼中激起的刺痛，和孩子们以及高等学府教育多么不搭调啊！这封信就像一扇通往异域的窗口，满目是令Erik难以置信的，战斗、流血与沼泽之外的风光。

Erik毫不犹豫地在脏兮兮的制服上擦擦更脏的手后够来了一张干净信纸。他一把抓起自己的东西躲进帐篷，避开部下们好奇的视线。

 

 

_4月16日，1960年_

_亲爱的Charles，_

_我猜你收到回信时的吃惊一定不亚于我现在。我曾冒昧猜测你可能不会再理睬我的回信。我肯定你压根儿没打算和我有更多的联系。如果我浪费了你的时间，你完全可以不再对我的信有所回应。_

_象棋是国王的游戏，你说的很对。如果我没记错，它是几世纪前波斯贵族的一项必修课。我猜这么多年来它已经被翻新过了，很好奇它最初的游戏规则是什么模样。原谅我以上的啰嗦，我鲜有机会琢磨这些事情。西贡不相信斟酌再三，只接受当机立断。_

_我也曾找到一位棋友。重拾早已锈迹斑斑的棋艺是一件美妙的事，我得说在此之前我失去了很多乐趣。我希望很快能再找到一个对手，因为之前那位怕很快就到家了。_

_Tolkien是我收到的最好的礼物！实际上我已经读完了第一本，但实在没空继续剩下的两本。有时我会想起Frodo和他的魔戒，他们将会遇到什么？我期待着重返这个曾使我沉沦的世界继续未竟的探索。_

_我不会因你为我心痛而认为你愚蠢，尽管我必须告知你这真的没有必要。我不是那种渴望着偏安一隅的人，我更适应荒野而且会坚持战斗在这里。但我懂对家庭的渴望是什么感觉，因此我非常开心你和妹妹能携手组建一个和满的家庭。然而这不是我的追求。_

_在你看来可能很奇怪，但当我读到你对职业的热爱时真的十分惊讶。几乎所有的士兵都是服从征调才来到这儿的，我猜这已不是秘密了。每天我都面对着各个一心离开的列兵们。我相信你服务国家队行为其高尚不输于我们中任何一个。甚至你并非像大部分人一样出于命令，而是发自内心地为自己的工作殚精竭虑。这实在可敬，我希望能有更多的部下拥有你的精神。_

_我再请求你的原谅。今天我似乎格外劳累。作为这里的指挥官，我费了好大劲给新兵鼓舞士气，让他们觉得我是个无坚不摧的“战神”。当然，这个观点很蠢。但这些男孩们已经受够了惊吓，而且你会惊讶于拥有一位能庇护他们的长官对他们来说是多大的激励。这让我有少之又少的机会可以展露柔软的一面，而且我怕我对那种轻松感的渴望让我更加疲倦。_

_感谢你的倾听_

_上士 E.Lehnsher_

_P.S. 说实话，因这里的供给，我差不多忘了体面的食物是什么滋味。我已经好久没有想最喜欢什么食物了。但我要告诉你，我最喜欢红色。_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者备注：按例，Charles是askprofessorx的杰作。对你的合作我感激不尽。

Charles不会，也不能，再允许自己对回信有所希冀了。这实在是自私。Lehnsherr上士正在承受着他几乎无法想象的残酷折磨，正被困在异国他乡，而自己却无所事事。多么荒唐，简直是个天大的笑话——生死间的笑话。一种反常的羞耻感紧紧拽住了他骄傲的心；他只能竭尽所能地遮掩着。沉浸于他无能为力的事物对他毫无益处。

不，不能再这样了。希望即痛苦。因此，他更醉心于工作。课堂上不愁没活儿干。规划，引导，建模，研讨。诚然这很辛苦，但异常充实。做一些有意义的事有助于他缓解良知上的愧疚。教师生涯无法名垂千古，但对他而言是重要的事。

当然，希望的渺茫并没有阻止Charles对Erik——Lehnsherr上士的牵挂。坚定的意志通常足以让他坚持一天。他和穿过礼堂的McCoy先生不知怎么被说服去组织校际科学展。说实话，他非常感激这些令他分心的事务。夕照压下时，他的思绪总会下意识地飘忽到另一个浑然不同的世界。

Charles从未去过越南——也永远都不想去，因为那里的政治立场——但他听过足够多与越南相关的流言蜚语。即使它们因政府强效的保密工作而不甚详细，但活生生的证据也无可辩驳地摆在那儿。一批批遗体被运回来，棺木上欲盖弥彰地闪烁着”犬用”标签。

到底是多善良的人，才能在目睹了这样丑陋的黑暗后，仍能对一个陌生人道出发自内心的感谢？这不正常。他思索着，盯着天花板，仿佛那是每天压在肩膀上的重担。Lehnsherr上士是否平安？如果不逼着自己去想，那就是他的罪过。这个世界需要更多的“Lehnsherr上士”。Charles内心深处一个小声音在祈祷着对方没有收到回信。展开一段易夭的关系对于双方都不好受。

尽管如此，Charles的心跳仍在某个晚上Raven——带着审视的目光和挂在撅起的嘴唇上的不满——把一封脏兮兮的信扔在他的床头柜上时急剧加速。这次距他寄出回信只过了五个星期！在胡乱答应Raven最后一定会告诉她来龙去脉后，他打发妹妹去拿点儿吃的。出于一种自己也无法理解的心情，他需要独自阅读上士的信件。

这封信让他头晕目眩，难以喘息——他的心弦被紧紧拽住了。这种感情的存在真的合理吗？Charles露出如阳光般炽烈的笑容，在书包里翻找着信纸。他需要在激情流失前写完这封回信。

 

 

_4月4日 1960年_

_亲爱的上士：_

_收到你的回信，我很开心。如果你想听我开诚布公的话，我的确没有和一名军官成为笔友的意向。但我现在被这个念头打动了。收到你的来信绝对是件愉悦的事，我期待着更多回信。你竭尽所能为国家和人民服务，我完全可以腾出一点儿空给你写一封回信。_

_啊！我觉得你的智慧丝毫不输于勇敢，上士。认识一个如你这般博闻强记的人真让我惊喜。波斯贵族，是吗？多了不起啊！我能肯定父亲在下棋时也跟我提过这些知识，但我想不起什么细节了。过去的安逸一去不复返了，剩下的只是一片模糊。但愿我和你幼时学过一样的知识，嗯？我会读一些这方面的书复习复习。对我最爱的游戏加以了解是件很愉快的事。或许我应该把它教给孩子们。_

_我非常抱歉你的伙伴回家了。尽管如此，我仍为他没有被装在尸袋里面运走而庆幸。战友接二连三地离开感觉一定很糟糕。我无法想象。原谅我。我从未经历过这些事情，而你却被迫无时不刻地承受着它们。多得罪人啊。_

_也许，如果不论何时你能来到纽约，都可以给我打一个电话。我恨不能棋逢对手。我曾试着强迫一位朋友玩了几次，但他总不愿认真钻研。Raven（我的妹妹，我想不起来是否有提起过她），是个激进反对分子。她把它称为“老年人的游戏”并拒绝去了解它。我非常爱她，但我们两人又那么矛盾。_

_我很高兴你喜欢Tolkien.他的著作是我百读不厌的经典。它们很容易令你沉迷，不是吗？他勾勒了一整个世界！我会再寄一些书过去，如果能找得到合适的话。我不愿你背负你所不能承受之重，却只能尽此绵薄之力。如果你乐意，可以把书交给部下们传阅。还有什么体裁是你喜欢的？我想扩大挑选范围。_

_你的溢美之词令我实在惶恐，我的朋友。我尽力去做每一件事。若非如此，生命便轻于鸿毛。我觉得有必要向你坦白身在这境遇的内疚。一处脊柱旧伤让我免于劳役。平凡如我能平安无事，同时又有出类拔萃者战死沙场，这看起来难说公平。你把我的工作与他们的相提并论，这让我倍感温暖。_

_请原谅我过度的分享。我有一种奇怪的直觉，你似乎是个可信赖的人，能够包容我的喋喋不休。_

_我的想法可能过于大胆了吧。我相信能拥有像你这样的指挥官是你部下们的荣幸。不论如何，你首先都得保证自己的安全。我能感到你对部下的深深担忧。他们不能再对你苛求更多了。我很乐意倾听你的一切，这是我唯一能做的事了。_

_我似乎无法写出一封长度合理的信。我得为我漫无目的的长篇大论向你致歉。我应该学会自控。和之前一样，我祈祷展信的你能平安喜乐且身心完整。你是一坐灯塔，我的朋友。这个世界需要如你般明亮的光焰。_

_无上的真诚，_

_Charles_

_P.S.我又贸然附上了一包晾干的果茶和干果。不多，但足够了。愿你能对自己好一些，在战争之余享受片刻小憩。_


	6. Chapter 6

日子一周周漏了过去。随着沼泽中血战的继续，Erik愈发想念Charles。Charles在干什么？他今天授的是哪一门课？他读了什么新书吗？他快乐吗？

Erik承认他将Charles作为自己的精神庇护所。这是一种能让他远离战场上腥风血雨的有效办法。当一切变得痛苦不堪时，Erik会将注意力转移到远方。这让他能更轻易地遗忘地雷在同伴脚下炸开的轰响和迫击炮弹猝不及防袭来时的尖啸。

Charles让他保持清醒，保持他与战争的疯狂竭力拉开的距离。他想知道在看到真实的Erik后Charles会如何评价。不是那个学识渊博、信中满溢着思辨与风趣感的“Erik”，而是那在丛林中穿梭的暴力战争机器，带着向死而生的信念，毫不在意战斗之外的一切。

也许是Erik觉得自己生命已全无价值，除了能替别人挡挡死劫罢。他残酷而高效地杀戮，先发制人地扫清一切埋伏。他习惯了在歼灭敌人时对部下的惨叫置之不理。为一位死去的战友哀悼等于愚蠢地给敌人更多反扑机会。

现在Erik已经对那些技巧驾轻就熟。他知道刀刃要入多深才能杀死一个人，他清楚哪一声枝叶婆娑的沙沙后藏着枪口与杀机。他了解如何空拳赤手取人性命的格斗招数。他的手法日臻化境，兵不血刃而杀人如麻。这是他不愿与生在光明中的教师分享的另一面。

如果Charles知道真实的情况，知道他为了保护部下化身为磨牙吮血的怪物，一定会中断与他的通信。

一如既往地，约三个月后他又收到了包裹。他的部下在此之前被迫与总部切断了联系，一场伏击战使他们孤立无援。他们必须在包围圈中忍受着干粮正被渐渐耗尽的恐慌与越共前所未有的迫近。这场危机持续了三周。

起初Erik身边有二十名部下，到最后只剩下七人。在痛苦地意识到他们无力带回这些尸体后，Erik只能掘墓把他们埋葬掉，并任其在坟土下被分解氧化。

Erik怀着更沉重的心情接过包裹和信。在他几乎屈服于这地狱的残忍时，那个让他向往的世界仍在平稳运转着。将近一个小时，Erik盯着尚未拆的洁白信封，感受着梗在咽喉的啜泣。而同时理智在挣扎着提醒他，他仍在帐篷里，仍在这个地狱中，仍未得以离开。因为无人会造访他的帐篷，所以Erik任凭一片死寂包围住自己。这寂静对鼓膜的压迫感实在比垂死者急促而诡异的喘息强太多。

他强迫自己将注意力转回到那总被他视为圣所的世界，用颤抖的手指拆开信封。那是Charles的世界。那里不是越南的雨林。那如同仙境的世界，真实的世界。他正在为之厮杀的世界，为之搏斗的生活。

 

 

_4月4日 1960年_

_亲爱的Charles：_ _求求你，称呼我为Erik吧。我已经厌倦了以军衔代替名字，就算只有一个人喊我的名字，于我也是甘之如饴。人们常不把姓名当回事，罔顾自己特有的力与美。我失去名字的次数实在太多，生怕它再次被逐渐遗忘。我被编号，被加衔，被这儿的内部广播播为一个代号。我只想仅一次，被这个世界上至少还有一个人，能把我当作Erik。_

_恕我词汇贫乏，无法言表你的信对我的意义有多么重大。我异常需要与这鬼地方外的世界交流。虽不知是哪位神明冥冥中让你我产生交集，但我现在唯一想叩谢的是我们都不愿中止这漫长的对话。我发自内心地感激你。_

_是父亲培养了你对国际象棋的喜爱吗？我自己，是被叔父影响的。那时我应该十一岁左右吧，才刚刚移居到美国。我还记得我们收集稀奇又可爱的小东西物代替棋子，因为买不起一套真正的象棋。婶婶的顶针被拿来作王后，不用的纽扣代替卒，如果我没记错，国王是一张巧克力包装纸折成的。将近十七岁时我才知道真正的国际象棋是什么样子。_

_你无需为提及诸如我身边人的死亡之类的话题而道歉，也无需因怕冒犯我而缄口不言。死亡在这儿如同家常便饭，以致我不会因为你道出事实而轻易动怒。我还没脆弱到会被这些东西打败。_

_关于我去纽约时给你打电话的邀请，我会尽力的。但考虑到战争的紧迫，我得先提醒你短期内别对它抱什么希望。我仍未决定是否回国，所以没有意向加入伤员的阵营。但我非常乐意和你对战一局（别理会你妹妹的评价，不是老年人才能喜欢它），所以假如我有幸某天能再次踏上祖国的土地，我一定会去纽约拜访你。_

_我的闲暇时间日益缩减，所以我才开始读Tolkien系列的最后一本。我开始为小队的每一个人提心吊胆，因Tolkien写下的每一个字眼屏息凝神。说起来奇怪，这些故事竟能让我联想到自己当下的处境。正如Rohan与Gondor在困境中殊死搏斗，我的部下们也被困在这里，近乎遗忘外面的世界仍然安然无恙。我必须祈祷Tolkien能赐他们一个圆满的结局，正如我祈祷战争的终焉。_

_你问我喜欢什么书，如果非要选择的话依然是幻想文学。但我基本上来者不拒，各方皆愿涉猎。_

_我的朋友，别因你未能投身战斗而自责。战争没有波及你是极大幸事。在那个该死的名单上多加一个你的名字对别人名字是否能被划掉毫无关系。你对这个世界的影响比我更加深远，实在无需怪罪命运正确的安排。_

_而且说实话，我真开心你不在这儿。如果那样的话，我恐怕没有机会与你交流。_

__

__

_希望你能原谅我不同意你的观点。我并不认为我的部下有我这个长官是他们的幸运。我的安全对他们也是否安全毫无意义。如果我能成为自己理想中的长官，那部下们就不会伤亡如此之重了。生死瞬间间不容发，但这些浮光掠影却在我脑中盘桓不去。我总是希望——若我的反应能再快点儿或有时间把他们从永恒死亡的长矛下推开。_

__

__

_我不在乎杀人的感觉。更不在乎他们活着的时候有过何等价值。_

__

__

_真的抱歉。现在给你写信的我状态极差，恐怕比往日更加郁闷。我不是想就死亡这种压抑的话题与你闲谈。但想摆脱它的纠缠真的很难。_

__

__

_我应该为这封迟到的回信道歉。部下与我曾有一段时间与大部队失去联系，一定推迟了几周才收到你的信。我希望有一种更快捷的联系方式，但这恐怕是最好的了，我猜。_

__

__

_E.Lehnsherr_

__

__

_P.S.你的果干很漂亮。希望你别介意，我觉得部下们可能更需要它。所以我把它分给了他们。_

__


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者备注：又一个来自askprofessorx的惊艳查查，我爱你，亲爱的。

时间，Charles想，是造物主给人类最残酷的恩赐。它被收买或者出售，被交换或盗窃，被利用或浪费，在稍瞬即逝下方显弥足珍贵，而且最终的是，它似乎总是不够用。于这位年轻的教育家，恰恰相反，它就像指缝中溢出来的糖浆，把他拉扯着黏在名为 “当下” 的厚重褶子里。

 

足足三个多月过去了，Charles没再收到来自Lehnsherr上士的只言片语。他感到一种销骨的疼痛在髓腔里蔓延，愈发深沉而尖锐。每一天，每一时，每一分，每一秒，不断恶化。他放弃压制自己孩子般焦灼的渴望。这让他抛开了得体的礼仪和理智的判断。他意识到自己开始喜欢这个人。至少，他想要他平安。

 

担忧如百爪挠心，将他的理智撕碎并让他难以集中注意力。Raven，他的同龄人，甚至是他那群精神饱满的孩子都注意到了他的心不在焉。他的神魂无时不刻游离在美洲大陆以外，渴望知道他亲爱的战士正在做什么，为什么那么久都没有一封回信。

 

Lehnsherr 上士受伤了吗？被俘了吗？抑或战局愈发胶着使他以难有空去做这些小事？还是一名教师的单调生活让他感到不再新鲜？Charles拒绝考虑死亡的可能。就算是上天也不会愿意让这样一颗温暖而诚挚的心停止触动。但如果对以上这些可能性的恐惧能驱使他迈着清瘦的双腿每天晚上冲向邮箱，或能给他或能给他矢车菊般湛蓝的双眼勾出红色的边框，让压抑感侵入梦乡，那一定已不是原因纯粹的恐惧了。

 

洞察力、共情力与恼人的倔强让Raven终于从固执的兄长口中成功撬到真相，一违之前惊人的坚持，无需Raven威逼利诱，Charles坦白了他与那位勇敢的军官正在通讯，但保留了那些信件（它们是他的，干）。他对接下来狂风暴雨般的严厉批评毫不动摇。他的妹妹是唯一一个了解他失去了什么，并在黑暗笼罩的日子里与他同舟共济。是她在暴雨来临时给他提供了泊港。她坚强的臂膀是他所能投向之处，她温柔的胸膛压抑了他的啜泣声，而他的手中紧紧握着一杯茶，水面颤抖着泛起涟漪。

 

因为她，和他残存的理性，Charles谨慎地使自己保持乐观。Erik依旧安然无恙。他会回信的，如果能抽出空。就算他不愿再回信，对于他，这闭目塞听的教师，也毫无冒犯。世界没有改变，一切正常。直到那封历经风雨的信到来，他才意识到那些自我安慰有多苍白。

 

他蜷缩在海军制床单上，用颤抖的手指捏紧信封，贴在胸前。他蹑手蹑脚的走过Raven敞开的房门，以防她的盘问。而耐心等待数月（有待商榷）的欲望终于有了结果。他不敢打开信封。他恐惧着继续与之通信，正如他恐惧看通信终断。

 

他用手指划着慢慢读了一遍，想把每个单词都刻入脑海。他没法儿停止，否则会要了他的命。终于，他起身去翻找纸笔，湿漉漉的脸颊上挂着感激的笑。如果当真他妈的不在乎，他就不会每天这么魂不守舍了。

 

 

_8月12日，1960年_

 

_亲爱的Erik：_

 

_在写下这些文字时，我的心中充盈着一种微妙的满足感，我的脸都笑得发痛，我知道这听起来绝对不合理，但是我确实感觉到我距你更近了。 我猜，姓名里真的有一种寻常单词不具有的力量。从此以后，永远，你对于我就是Erik了。我非常荣幸拥有此特。我保证，我绝不会仅把你当作泛泛之交。尽管如此，我还是想告诉你，你对于我从来都不仅仅是个落款而已。与我对你的崇敬比，头衔不值一提。我无法言表你的来信带给我多少欢喜，Erik。我也时常惊讶于自己的荒唐，我完全理解你是何等心事重重，而这让我更加担忧。得知你平安的消息使我松了一口气。无论是什么麻烦令你和部下们无法与外界联络，我都感到非常抱歉。请理解我并无意冒犯，亲爱的朋友。我天生就有爱操心的毛病。Raven亲切地说我像只母鸡。_

 

_不必谢我的信。相反，我才应该想谢你。偏安一隅让我更容易迷失自我。这是个极为糟糕的习惯。世界远宏大于我的小圈子，而你告诉我了四海八荒皆有有识之士。你让我重新落回实处。对此，我的学生，我的家庭，还有我，永远都感激你。你那用小东西代替棋子的故事让我忍俊不禁。我从未想到你不是美国人！你原籍是哪里，如果这个问题不那么冒犯的话？我是个地道的纽约人，但是在英国度过了大部分童年时代，以致于朋友们总认为我是个彻头彻尾的英国人。我的父亲是个完完全全的牛津人，也的确是他教会了我关于国际象棋的一切知识。恐怕我无法再回忆起关于他的其他信息了。他总是行事匆匆，而且在我很小时就去世了。_

 

_你的绝望让人心碎，我的朋友。我知道凭自己的处境无法做任何预判，但我坚信你能平安归来。这个世界本就难见星火闪烁，我不信你这一朵会被轻易碾息。如果我们物质上一无所有，那至少还有明亮的希望。我尊重你的现实，但我向你保证我对我们满怀期待，我的棋盘正虚席以待你重回美国。别试图与我争辩。我的信念已如磐石。_

 

_所以，你是个富有幻想的人！我会记在笔记里，下次再给你寄更多更多的书！你的事务被减轻了吗？我很开心你终于有时间尽情地阅读了。我明白你现在正看到的情节有多关键，所以无法把令人煎熬的结局告诉你。但我要说，Tolkien之所以成为我最喜欢的作家之一并非毫无理由。你不会失望的。_

 

_感谢你对我的生活不吝溢美之词。我无法不觉得作为一个男人不应该回避你和那么多人都在承担的责任。但我的心情因你的解释而稍稍宽慰。非常感谢。再次声明，我必须驳回你对自己的评价。你是个很棒的人，Erik Lehnsherr.真的，我理解你想要为每一名牺牲的士兵负责的心情。平庸之辈很难有此责任感。你身在战乱中，我的朋友。正如你自己所说，失去是在所难免的。你不能任由自己沉沦于自责。我敢肯定你的部下们会说，他们的生命因你的存在更加美好。请勿妄自菲薄。_

 

_永远别因对我说真话道歉。事实上，你为了我而隐瞒实情这一点让我感到很受伤。你有权发表自己的感受。我若无法助你一臂之力，至少也能提供一个包容一切的树洞。这是一项殊荣，我乐意为之。我永远期待着收到你的来信。_

 

_正如我喜欢反复申明你是上天赐予世界的礼物，恐怕喋喋不休这个习惯已病入膏肓了。我把心意寄托到这些小东西和手取食物里了。如果今晚仍未准备好孩子们的庆典，我会扯出一堆烂摊子的。那么，我祈祷你展信安康。_

 

_关心与无上的祝福，_

 

_Charles_

 

_P.S. 永远把别人放在第一位。我当然不在乎！不管怎样，它们任你处置。我又寄了一罐头。你请自便吧。_


	8. Chapter 8

几乎是刚一寄出回信，Erik就后悔了。他应该等个几周，等疼痛过去了，再写信给对方。Erik没有权利把自己关于生死与大限的负面观点强压到那个可怜的教师身上。没人想去了解他有多疲于见证部下们的死亡。

这封信看起来就是披着“谈话”的伪装的一连串抱怨。他应该记得在下一次的回信中道歉，但那只能在Charles没有被他的言辞伤害而终止通信的情况下。Erik想知道他能多大限度地展示他的黑暗面，而又不至于过分伤害Charles。

这不是Erik第一次反应暴露真实的自我而吓退旁人了。不管怎样，Magda为什么离开了？她从未给予过解释，所以Erik只能被迫指向一个答案：她看见了潜伏在他皮肤下的怪物，所以她选择逃离。那只怪物泄欲般的屠杀与毁灭是它与生俱来的天赋。它更适合西贡的枪林弹雨。真相让Erik心痛——即使他极力否认——每次杀戮于全局毫无建树。

渐渐的，Erik与部下们从孤立无援的困境中慢慢恢复过来。物理性的伤害是微不足道的。因饥饿而显出憔悴的容颜与日变得更饱满，创伤和病症也被治愈，而更严重的伤员则被渡离这儿去接受更好的治疗。Erik不理会众人叫他找一个护士,至少也应该看一看病的建议。除了饥饿留下的阴影仍未散去，和他胳膊上一道被越兵伤到的口子外，他安然无恙。公务缠身时，哪能再把时间分散到什么治疗上去？

但在下一个包裹来时，他还是躺进了医护帐篷。Erik曾强烈的抗议休养的命令，而一名长官对他怒目而视迫使他接受。但他相信休养对他出任务时昏倒在半途高烧不止这一情况无济于事。因为他一意孤行，有三名部下牺牲了。Erik朦胧中听见了他们的叫喊，他用手忙乱的撑住地面强迫自己振作起来。

多么微不足道的小事啊。他知道手臂上的小创口在未正确处理的情况下会恶化。这里污泥遍布，几乎不可能保持伤口洁净。他应该在它溃烂前找个人看看，缝合后再缠上纱布。

三名部下阵亡了。

Erik将永远活有余罪。

他们中的一个似乎已订婚了。Erik回忆起晚上大伙一起围着篝火坐着时，听他双眸明亮地侃侃而谈远方的“她”，引得一众战友们羡慕不已。

现在，高烧与感染已渐渐平息了Erik对重返前线的疯狂执念。一周内他躺在不怎么舒服的行军床上，将Tolkien读了两遍。除了这些动人的词藻，他再无他念。

所以，当勤务兵走进医疗帐篷，穿过一列列病床溜达着分发邮件，Erik的心脏砰砰跳动着——直到一个包裹落到了他的腿上。

他盯着Charles整洁的字迹，字迹也在盯着他。Erik欢喜的地拆开信封。这次回信来的如此之快，距上次他寄出回信仅仅过了三周！

他认真地读着，露出一个微笑。这个带给他惊喜的人，虽远在大洋彼岸却如此相信Erik值得他浪费宝贵的时间。

_10月1日，1960年_

_亲爱的Charles：_

_看到我的名字从你笔尖下出现的感觉很棒。那四个小小的字母让我忍不住微笑（我恐怕吓到了房间里面的一些人。我经常被人说笑起来像一条鲨鱼）。你对我称呼的改变让我感到我们的关系更加密切了。也许我对名字的执着让你感到很奇怪，但我真的难以自己。我不想用惨淡的过往为你增加忧虑，但请相信我有充分的理由如此。_

_我发现打一开始我就擅自用了你的名字。希望这没有过于冒昧。你似乎没有告诉过我你的姓氏，我也没问过你是否恩准我更亲切地称呼你。你从来只落一个简洁的Charles。_

_非常抱歉我的通讯障碍困扰到了你。相信我，我每天都在想着给你写信。是不是很奇怪？我想把生活中的琐碎小事全都告诉你，这想法已经成了本能。比如我看见了一只阳光下是绿色但阴影中是紫色的奇特小虫子，或是当我的一只靴子陷落泥坑中时部下对我的嘲笑。我只能穿着袜子走回帐篷。我觉得自己应该把这些平凡的日常分享给你，但我不知道这种感觉从何而来。_

_你说我让你变得踏实，但实际上你也对我有如此影响。我必须反复向你道谢。如你一般，我也曾迷失自我于方寸，近乎遗忘了沼泽之上的那个世界。读着你的来信，那外面的风景而非这湿气沉沉古木参天的证据，让我忆起了战争的初心。_

_你完全有资格问我关于原籍的问题。基本上所有你关于我个人情况的问题我都可以为你答疑解惑。我出生并成长在德国，直到1946年。十一岁时叔父和婶母带我来到美国。我在纽约居住过一段时间，所以我们有过邂逅的机会呢。我想知道在你寄出信之前我们是否有过不自知的交集。_

_你充满希望的祝福很悦耳，我不想与你争论孰是孰非。但我确信我永不会苟同你的看法。我们身处异地，而且我觉得让一个局外人接受这里充斥着每个角落的野蛮与暴力几乎是件不可能的事。你说的可能没错，我也许会活着等到到战争结束。，但尽管如此我也没有决定何去何从。我相信我有在第一封信提过（或是第二封），美国于我已再无牵挂。我猜我会回到德国，如果真的能幸存的话。_

_你寄来的第一批书几乎已经被我的手下传阅了一遍。但我恐怕会自私地把Tolkien暂时扣下。我已经读完了他的作品，甚至从部下那里搜刮到了一本《霍比特人》，因此我探知到了更多Tolkien的世界。避世且无我的每一刻都让我倍加珍惜。你是对的；他的书绝不会让我失望。很多次我以为途穷末路，却都能被化险为夷。_

_也许我更像Frodo，渴望着离开家园。正如他去不死之地*因为他感觉到自己已经不属于夏尔。我也觉得现在的自己不再属于那个曾是家的地方。我很荣幸能为我的国家战斗，就算尽我毕生也毫不动摇，但我绝不相信它是适合我再待下去的地方。_

_原谅我和你争论，我的朋友。我不想再就这点反驳你但我觉得必须得这么做。确实有很多例死亡不在我责任之内，但因为我的行为而丧生的那些我在所难避。他们的死是没必要的，而且如果不是我做出了错误决定，这种事也不会发生。别再为我辩护了。_

_话题又被我搞得不愉快了，似乎有和你争吵的潜在因子。我害怕战争变成我最拿手的技能。我想让话题重新 活泛，所以，问问你孩子们庆祝活动用了什么打扮和食物？活动顺利吗？_

_我猜你的孩子很爱你。显然你非常关心他们。我的校园生活有一大段空窗期，但当时我很享受教授们对我们学习与未来的关心。你是个好人，Charles，我很高兴遇见你。_

_祝安_

_Erik_

_P.S.我不知道怎么处置新的食物了。我想我可能会自私一点，自己独享它们而不是分享给别人。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者备注：你们这些可怜的凡人还在想着这篇文有多甜吧……你们根本不知道我们已经想好接下来如何开虐了……
> 
> 译者备注：我天我爱死原作了我真的真的好喜欢这篇文啊啊啊啊！！！


	9. Chapter 9

在一切未知的情况下，将自己过分暴露于一段新关系实在称不上是明智之举。Charles天性体贴他人，而且没有了与陌生人间习惯性的拘束后，他发现自己向往着和Erik分享一切生活中的奇闻异事和日常琐碎。即便远隔重洋，Erik也能轻易勾动他的神魂。

越来越频繁，越来越不合时宜，Charles的思绪总是不由自主地越过亿万吨海水的动荡。盯着学生的语法作业，他漫无目的地想着，Erik是否收到了他的回信。他拖着步子穿过熙熙攘攘的走廊，抱着学生们最新的小说（ *'chapter books'），他和同事争论哪本Dickens*的小说更好看；被十六个（非常迅捷的）三年级的孩子追逐着，咯咯笑着，踏着吱吱作响的黄叶，他清醒地梦到那雾气萦绕的沼泽和那展开的稠密枝叶。

夕烧暗示着一天工作的结束。家——学校两点一线的生活机制让他养成了熬夜的习惯。煎一杯格雷伯爵茶，他蜷缩成有让自己安全感的一小团，双目无神地向下望着流水般忙碌的城市，脑中如万马奔腾般地被滚过的忧虑激起一片尘烟。Erik身体是否无虞？他吃得饱吗？好好休息了吗？是不是还沉浸在上一封信的那种悲哀中？

感谢命运让他幸免于Raven的责骂。在来过他班上几趟后，Raven不可思议地喜欢上了他的同事。Hank是个适合她的对象，他想。不管是他厚厚的眼镜还是总带着一点粉色的腼腆双颊。Charles发自内心赞成他们俩。除此之外，蓬勃生长的情事也算一件能令他分心的事。

他感受到那孤独的严寒，那时不时的低谷期，他们的公寓里满地半拆的信封和成堆待读的文学著作。即便如他般富有魅力，缺乏同龄友人也是不争的事实。在不用为孩子们劳神或费尽心思备课时，Charles大部分时间都和妹妹在一起。和另一个成年人谈话的感觉很好，即使每次对话都捎带着经月的漫长等待。Erik是他唯一不愿失去的知己。

当然，这桩情事对他自己的生活毫无改变。学校里活动正如火如荼，冬月也在气势汹汹地逼近。Charles不得不花更多的时间待在班里。又是一个劳累过度的晚上，他费了很大功夫才将小课桌上的胶水擦掉——讲真的，这些小小的手是怎么制造出这么大的麻烦？——而当他回家后发现，又有一封信在等着他。

Raven，祝福她，把那封脏兮兮的信扔在了他的枕头上，她的态度显而易见了：无论乐意与否，她对这通讯仍在继续这一事实选择听之任之。他在震惊之余拆开信封，如饥似渴地扫着那潦草而熟悉的文字，不愿浪费一点时间。尽管夜已深了而且今天实在精疲力竭，他还是立刻动笔写下回信。Erik是个足以让他为之挪出一小时的人。

_10月28日，1960年_

__

__

亲爱的Erik：

__

__

万圣夜快乐！当然，我相信你收到信时节日早已过去了，但我想，我的祝福可不能也一起过去吧？这是所有人最近唯一的话题了。连我在写这封信时手上也全都是南瓜味儿，今晚大部分时间我的手肘都糊满了胶水。孩子们都成了小兴奋蛋儿，一直在谈论着变装和万圣节游行（不给糖就捣乱！）等项目。我恐怕他们会装着满口袋的糖来到班上。他们真有精神！

__

__

Raven也一样，我猜。我发誓那个女人比我的学生们更急切，啊我不是贬低她的意思。她总是对万圣节有一种奇怪的狂热，现在，她正对我身边的某人大施淫威强迫他穿上蠢得出奇的衣服。我也许会和从前一样，随孩子们的心意打扮。一小拨老师和我商量装扮成行星。我肯定这样会很奇怪，但正好可以让孩子们对太阳系那一单元的学习有更明确的印象。也许我应该像行星一样，沿着星轨降落在礼堂？（*orbiting down the hall）

__

__

看我又扯了那么多废话。你一定被我无聊到了。能收到你的回信真的令我无比愉悦，Erik！我无法想象一个“鲨鱼笑”是啥样的（我这里有张图，这几排剑就像人脸一样——我天，好可怕！）尽管如此我也很高兴它自有其妙处。我相信你恐怖的微笑是管理工作的天然助力。

__

__

你不用为我瞎操心而道歉。我经常会为不在能力范围内的事情辗转难寐。不幸的是，我渐渐地觉得你是我的朋友，那意味着你也被加入了“Charles的操心名单”之列。如果我是你，我不会去管这些唠叨。没人会在意的。我只是渴望知道你是否平安。

__

__

我很开心你对写信给我的渴望。这一点儿也不奇怪。至少，我希望这一点儿也不奇怪，因为我也是如此。那么多次我都想写下生活中的小趣事寄给你，出于矜持才没有落笔。我不知道是否有人不是教师却会想知道我的孩子中有一个小莫扎特，还有一个孩子阅读量远超她同龄人的平均水平。

__

__

啊！我真希望你能再领到一双新靴子！你不可以一直只穿着袜子走路吧，是吧？

__

__

德国！多么神奇！你还记得多少与它有关的事情？那儿是什么样子的？真惭愧，真的，我曾多次到过欧洲，但还没去过德国呢。父亲一般在法国和英格兰出差。我们曾去过一两次威尼斯。或许我会翻出旧护照去长长见识，如果能匀出时间的话。

__

__

请原谅我的自负。你说我完全不理解那里的生活。我只是想说，我无法忍受失去你这个念头。我总是反复强调自己的乐观。因为它比剩下的那个选择更容易说的出口。我能理解你渴望离开美国。我只能说，希望你不论风浪几何都能直上青云。

__

__

我竟然粗心到忘了《霍比特人》！我寄给了你小Baggins的冒险却没有一同给你故事的起源！不管怎样，我很开心你搞到了一本。他们的故事让人精神一振，我很高兴他们能再黑暗中提供一星萤光。我下次会寄去一本我的最爱之一，C.S.Lewis的巨著。原谅我，因为这是一本童话。但我的学生都很喜欢它。如果想暂时宽慰你的精神的流亡，他们确实可以做到。

__

__

你会发现，我的朋友，我一旦认定某事，就会像一只倔驴。但我不想和你争吵。这一关键点上我们必须得和而不同。要我来说，你永远是最有能力的长官。

__

__

我着实花了一会儿才想起来你说的“庆典”是哪一个。恐怕我的记忆被自动随时清理了。跟在孩子后面忙碌也会让你变成这样的。那是个小型的新学期纪念会。这已经成了我和学生们的传统。我很开心，孩子们也自得其乐。他们总是这样，只要有零食和奖励。

__

__

说起节日，我得在31号前准备完毕。再会，亲爱的Erik。我会和书一起寄一盒子糖果。如果你想，完全可以分享他们。我只愿它们到你手上时还没坏。然后，祝你展信安康。

__

你的朋友

__

__

Charles

__

__

_P.S. 我的姓氏是Xavier，Charles Francis Xavier._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者备注：开虐啦啊啊啊！太j8纠结辽！  
> 译者备注：以上原作者备注是瞎翻译的…不知道怎么表示那种@##￥%#@的感觉！反正就是开虐啦！然后这里要一模啦，更新缓慢请谅解，祝我考试顺利嘻嘻！

这个月出奇地平静。让Erik高兴得不知所措。甚至有时间去了解一些新兵们的名字和故事，因为距最后一个熟悉的战友的死亡已经过去了很久，久到他觉得已足够安全去与建立新的联系。其中有一个名叫Logan的年轻男人，甚至愿意在漫漫的无聊时光学习国际象棋。

这个孩子一开始实在是个糟透了的棋手。渐渐地他对这个游戏有了模糊的印象，又艰难地摸清了一些规则。但他最终有了长足进步，登堂入室，让Erik喜欢上了与他相处。他对危机十分镇静，让Erik对他喜爱有加。他是少数自愿参军者之一，且有一种身经百战的气质。

在Logan与Erik共同打发光阴时，他们曾试图展开过对话，但无一例外地归于沉寂。Erik想谈谈文学与梦想，而Logan更钟情于啤酒和笼内格斗。但他们仍然保持着一种微妙的关系，在大洋此岸能有一位朋友对他来说绝对是件幸事。

几周过去了，他们在Erik帐篷中的无声对弈演变成了另一种更加激烈而喧哗的，抒发性紧张的搏斗。Erik发现自己过分依恋与新伴侣的那份懒洋洋的平和中。这种行为其实并无任何实质性的情感，近乎于同床异梦。即使这种关系是那么离经叛道，但两人都不愿谢绝对方予自己以极乐。这些时刻让丛林的威胁渐渐褪隐。Erik爱极了每分每秒。

他试图不去思考有多少次他的内心仍在渴望着收到Charles那些明亮而生动的文字，而不是Logan说出的粗线而自负的话语。一周周过去，Erik允许自己因战争暂歇这个小念头而稍稍开心。

直到一次侦查任务将已被虚化的现实重又拉回了他的身边。

几声沙沙叶响，不同于风拂的轻柔。随之是几张涂抹了污泥的面孔从枝叶间探出来。子弹尖啸，Erik的部下们就地扑倒寻找遮蔽物。短短数秒间Erik开启了战斗模式，利刃出鞘直趋来者项上。

比起枪支，他更习惯用刀。枪械会因泥污和水雾出故障，而锋利的冷兵器银刃却永不会在关键时刻掉链子。温热的鲜血在手上滴滴答答画下纵横交错的纹路，他把武器推进了第一个敌人的身体。有一个人接了上来。在听到枪声的一刹那他本能地矮下身。

他的背后传来了一声轻响，类似于空气在重击之下被推挤出肺部发出的声音。接着是一声躯干倒地的闷响。Erik转身看见极乐世界的土崩瓦解。他不知道何谓死亡的声响，只注意到Logan的男中音在低低地重复着他的名字。

如果没有被一名部下带倒，他可能会一直僵在那里知道另一颗子弹和他的胸膛打个招呼并送他去和Logan汇合。地表的冲击感唤醒了Erik的某种直觉，他最终又回复了行动。他爬过泥浆纵横，绝望而疯狂地扯过Logan试图止住他已不再动弹的身体上仍汩汩涌出的鲜血，即使它已形成了一小摊无力回天的血泊。他几乎丧失了理智，成了本能动物。他的心因恐惧皱缩，忽视了身边的枪林弹雨。

部下们训练有素，高效地击溃了敌方。即使有两人受伤，但再无人倒下。

只有Logan。

Erik甚至不用向别人确认就知道他已身亡。

他不记得自己有曾在部下面前失控过，但现在他的确这么做了。他的手指抓着Logan的纤维制服，泪水从脸颊上滚落，就像惊弓之鸟般发出一连串语无伦次的荒唐指令。

本着对他的信任，部下们并未因此而看轻他。他们甚至在一会儿之后用推车将尸体运回了营地。无人提及这段小插曲。感谢他们，没有试图安慰Erik。温言软语现在只会引他勃然大怒。

这一天结束得和之前的平凡日子毫无差别。但Erik待在乱糟糟的帐篷里，沮丧地盯着未开封的食物。他知道如果回到自己的帐篷后将会看到什么。一双Logan的靴子被随意丢在地上，一对半空的啤酒瓶因前一晚的欢愉而被遗忘，以及一套永远留着故人指印的国际象棋。

他用自己的生命换下了一颗射向Erik的子弹。那颗子弹被Erik习惯性地避开，却未留心背后站着更重要的人。

甚至没有进帐篷，只是站在门口盯着看了片刻。然后他怒吼着把棋盘从桌子上掀下，滚撒了满地的棋子。他把棋盘奋力扔进丛林后又紧紧抓住那些棋子，怀着满腔的怒火将它们拢起来，和处置棋盘一样，远远地扔进了丛林。

他在地上睡了一整晚，因为无法忍受再躺在曾与朋友共享的那张床上。次日清晨他看见地上有一颗幸免于难的黑卒。他轻轻够到了它，把那颗棋子贴近胸膛。他感受到了自己的啜泣，水雾再次蒙上泛红的眼眶。

难以置信，在那天之前他还想着战争已经缓和。这天上午迟些的时候，在让自己重新平复后，Erik回到司令部，再次签下卖身契（*signed away his life）。若不渡竟鏖战苦海，他将难销此生余辜。

两天后，一个盒子落到了Erik面前。他用一只手轻柔地反复抚摸信上的名字。本应如此。他本应固守于此。Charles本应是他与人间的唯一联系。

他虔诚地打开信封，心中只有Charles平安无事这一信念。Charles身处庇佑，战争无法企及。

 

 

_11月15日，1960年_

_亲爱的Charles（Francis Xavier）_

_万圣节步履匆匆，似乎遗忘了这个角落。讲真的，我差不多忘了那天我有干啥了。它似乎和平日里没什么区别。节日在这里多半是不会被在意的。但我很高兴知道你很快乐，我想看你打扮成行星的样子，我猜那一定很好玩。衷心希望当这个月一号你的孩子们口袋里沉甸甸地装着糖果去学校时情况不会太疯狂。_

_万圣节是我最爱的节日之一。甚至在少年时代我也热衷于变装打扮。我还记得当叔父告诉我我已经是个不能再玩“不给糖果就捣乱”的大孩子时我有多生气。如果不是不合规矩，说不定我会再次打扮打扮去要糖呢。我记得最后一次（当时我16岁）我打扮成了一个外星人。一个非常刻板公式化的外星人，绿色的皮肤和大大的眼睛，说着诸如：“带我去见你们的首领。（Take me to your leader.）”此类的话。_

_你妹妹有新对象了吗？他是个令你满意的人，还是个让你颇置微词的人？我希望妹妹离开你与新男友待在一起不会让你更孤单。_

_求求你，告诉我你能想到的所有琐事吧。我喜欢听（或看？）你的唠叨。这里很少有唠叨，日复一日毫无新意。我渴望听到别人每天发生的不同的事情。我向你保证，我爱听你告诉我的一切，从你的孩子们到你的妹妹再到你袜子的颜色。这一切一点儿都不会让我感到无聊。_

_就我所意识到的，我的牙齿一点也不尖。我相信只是在我笑的时候它们露出来得多了一些以至于吓到了那些新兵。我发现当他们害怕我吃了他们时我会更快速地获得尊敬。我附给你一张照片，因为我觉得我的笑耳闻不如目睹。_

_先不论你的话，我仍要因让你担忧而道歉。即使你说这是天性使然，我仍然希望我不是导致你忧虑的唯一原因。我也把你当做朋友，但我没有因朋友忧心忡忡的习惯。_

_德国。我所记得的比我想记得的更多。我的境况早年还算美好，但当战争开始后生活就对我这样的人不那么友好了。_

_所以你看起来是个旅游经验丰富的人。如果条件允许，你有没有其他渴望去的地方？我自己是想去希腊。我觉得站在失落文明的废墟中尝试着拼凑起往昔生活的断片一定是件感受非凡的事情。_

_没什么好谅解的，我无法责备你从自身经验出发的话语。如果你我双方身份互换的话，我肯定也会很难相信这里尸陈遍野的场面。若无意外，我向你保证，我可能足够顽强以至于死亡不会那么轻易俘虏我。也许这句话会对我接下来要说的有所缓解。_

_我不知道是否有提到过，，我从去年11月开始服役 ，按理来说我会在大半个月后被遣送回国。但最近发生了一些事让我不想离开这里，于是我志愿参与了二次服役。没有别的，我想我留在这儿意味着少一个孩子被迫卷入战争。我留下是再好不过的事情了。考虑到你有操心的嗜好，我恐怕这个决定不会受到你的欢迎。很抱歉，我的朋友。_

_我总是难为你，真希望这个习惯不会对你有所困扰。我综合了一下过去几个月的通信，你似乎很喜欢我们之间的谈话。我想知道再持续半年通讯是否会让你感到麻烦。若无你的来信，我真不知道如何保持理智。_

_我曾听说过Lewis的童话，但未曾有幸读到过。不要为它是童话而抱歉，我经常觉得童话书比成人小说更加引人入胜，因为它们不受成年人的各种法则条框所约束。_

_我有扯了这么多。我承认我把你当做生活的避风港了。希望你能原谅我这么做。_

_你无比渴望喘口气的士兵，_

_Erik._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作备注：感谢牛逼查查不负众望又带来精妙绝伦的新一章！

过去的三周中大篇幅的糟糕回忆让他的情绪陷入了低谷，而这是访问西彻斯特的普遍症状。五年前他们就达成了这个协议：他和Raven要返回宅邸度过感恩节 _——当然是为了面子。他们仅仅无法忍受邻居们觉得他们有哪里不如纯血盎格鲁-撒克逊白人（WASP）做派。_ ——但他们可以自由庆祝圣诞节。让步讲和，Charles决定，是两害相权取其轻的做法。忍受仅仅一顿晚餐时间的煎熬比让公寓里出现撇嘴乜瞥（但愿不要）的不速之客好太多。

是，这位自矜的（*well-aired）年轻贵族深谙区分这两个世界的艺术。不幸的是，记忆中Kurt不加掩饰的评判和Sharon的漠不关心似乎毫无改意。Charles爱他的家人。他身体力行证明了这一点。但却刻意带上了一种与远亲间的疏离感。和他们在一起的时间越短，他对他们的感情就会越发深沉。这实在是个微妙的平衡体。

他给自己做了一点驱散沮丧的心理工作。他有多爱自己的工作和学生们，这段特殊的时期就会有多难熬。寒假一步步迫近。考试纷至沓来，单元教程要完成，节庆也要计划。日子一天天流走，孩子们也越来越精力充沛、难以管教。他不怪他们，当然，但那并不等于他打消了不止一次向孩子们扔粉笔头的冲动。

当这些愁绪降临——烦闷渗透他每时每刻的思绪，就像弥漫在静水上的烟波——他习惯性地泅近Raven，那片阳光和暖的岛屿寻求慰藉。然而自那之后起，他那明眸金发的避风港就一直跟在Hank McCoy后面。Charles当然不后悔赐予这对新人以祝福，Raven很幸福，甚至是前所未有地快乐，那足以让她的兄长露出疏离的笑颜。但他还是怀念那种……亲密无间感觉。

而贯穿其中的，是Erik。在某些时刻，Charles发现自己会潜移默化地被鼓舞，被安慰，被惹恼，而这一切都因为他亲爱的战士的思绪。Lehnsherr上士，灵魂坚韧而内心柔软，肩负着不仅仅是自己份内，更是连同着所有部下的责任。离乡千里，被迫忍受着烈日的煎熬。与之相比，Xavier先生对于家庭的抱怨是多么狭隘啊。至少他还有个家庭！

反复而固执的自诫让他得以维持脸上安抚性的微笑，直到又一封信到来。Charles躲进自己的卧室，像小男生一般咯咯笑着，用摊开的掌心虔诚地捧着信封。将习惯性地犹豫抛之脑后，他用洒着小雀斑的手指迅速划着浏览状态堪忧的信纸，双眸如饥似渴般地饮下熟悉的字迹。

慢慢地，就像气球收缩般的嘶嘶声，他深深地叹了一口气。那些文字，如一条蛇般充满强烈的恶意，紧紧地锢住他的胸腔，令他难以呼吸。第二轮服役？在Charles全身心祈求他能护自身平安后？他倒在床上，不愿再去理会那信上还有什么，只将它们按在胸口。

一片飘动着的白色勾住了他的视线，一点儿好奇，更多的是出于条件反射，他弯腰捡起了它。Erik二次服役对他的打击使他忘了这之前他还写了什么。这个晚上，年轻的教师第二次被震惊到难以呼吸。他的战士是如此昳丽。不仅仅因为他精致如上帝雕刻的脸庞和线条锐利的下颚。一种难以言喻的热情隐藏在那——牙齿的确是多了些——的微笑之下，将他勾勒得宛如塞壬的歌声（危险的诱惑）。

抛开自己无意间对Erik产生的冷落情绪，Charles又一次拾起了钢笔和信纸。

_11月7日，1960年_

_亲爱的Erik，_

_自我上次寄出那封信后到现在，似乎又过去了一个节日。你无法过一个像样的节日真是太遗憾了。我会给你附上一包晒干的草莓当补偿。抱歉的是，我这里的感恩节甚至更加不像样。我讨厌这个时候，因为Xavier家的气氛会变得有一些剑拔弩张。我更喜欢万圣节的轻松随意。想象着你穿着鲜艳的绿衣服让我忍俊不禁。_

_谢谢你的照片。你的微笑十分迷人，一点儿也不像我设想的那般恐怖。但潜意识告诉我你给部下们的笑容肯定和这个不一样。很奇怪，我一直把你当成一位饱经风霜的老兵，但你绝对不可能超过三十岁。公平起见，我也找出自己的一张旧照片给你。我曾被恳请说明那是我妹妹的最爱（*I've been implored to explain that it is my sister's favourite picture.）。我猜那是我们在凡尔赛度假时拍下的，但我也不太确定。_

_Raven一开始确实有那么一点调情的意思。如果要我说真心话，也不仅仅是调情。他是我的同事，实际上。他既善良又诚实。我得说，尽管我打心眼里支持他们，但她最近变得非常行踪诡秘。没了她无休止的烦人纠缠，我们的公寓看起来空空荡荡得令人沮丧。但我还是为她感到高兴。真的。他对她真的很好。_

_如果你坚持，我的朋友，我会向你复述一名纽约教师的迷人奇遇。你对我的单调生活感兴趣实在让我不胜荣幸。现在，似乎没有什么好汇报的。孩子们正帮着装饰教室，为了迎接冬天。别让我再见到一片纸雪花我就满足了。还有，今天的袜子是蓝底加灰色菱形图案。很迷人，我懂。_

_你似乎和我一样倔强，Erik。正如你毫无必要向我道歉一般，我接受你的歉意。谢谢你为我确保你平安无事而写下的信考虑得如此周全。我所问你的话其皆出于真心。但我亦不会拒绝继续倾听你的生活琐事。它们非常诱人。_

_在一次生硬的话题转移中，我斗胆问了你在德国度过的岁月。我是说，希望那不至于过分冒失。你提及这场战争对“我们这些人”变得有点麻烦。你是犹太信徒吗，Erik？我几乎害怕听到你的回答。我无法想象那是一段怎样的岁月。求求你，把我当做可以对其敞开心扉的人吧。我只想更加地了解你。_

_进入下一个不那么阴郁的话题吧，我曾经去过够多的地方。近几年一切都被搁置了，为了孩子们，但我的确有出去长长见识的计划。实际上，我想走遍世界的每一个角落。希腊听起来难以言说地吸引人。而我想去秘鲁旧址。让新鲜的山风和深奥的历史在指尖亘旋听起来就足够令人心动，不是吗？_

_要我说对你的二次服役毫不失望是不可能的，但我不会同你唱反调。不管怎样，我都会佩服你的顽强与勇敢。你是个坚强的人，我的朋友。比大多数人都要坚强。可以向我保证，你会照顾好自己吗？知悉你正尽力忍受着这可恶的战争直到它结束让我无法安心。_

_你不必特意问我是否愿意继续通信。当我说出“喜爱收到你的来信”时是无比真诚的。得知世界上竟有如此美好、如此温暖的存在让我倍感宽慰。给你写信永远不会是一件麻烦事。我将继续向你滔滔不绝地倾诉我的生活与工作直到你叫我停下。我是你的朋友，Erik。我将会一直是你的朋友，只要你愿意。_

_我觉得我刚刚有听见Raven来了。我最好在她溜走前抓住她。下次请告诉我你想看什么书吧。我几乎可以提供所有你想要的。我祈祷这封信能平安到达你的手中，我的朋友。_

_你脑洞惊人但无比关心你的教师，_

_Charles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者备注：啊真的非常对不起很久没更新了（……）趁着寒假努力努力吧！


End file.
